Ianto's surprise
by AdoreThem
Summary: Ianto get's a surprise and Jack is flirting again!


"Jack there's a weevil attack on 19 queen's road"

Ianto was driving, while Jack was talking to tosh through the comm. And Gwen and Owen were in the back seats typing away on the computers looking at CCTV feeds of the attack.

"Thanks Tosh, we're on our way."

"The house belongs to a woman. Full name: Mackenzie Blake McPhee, age: 25."

All of a sudden Jack felt the car go much faster than before. He looked over at Ianto and saw a concerned face on the normally calm Welshmen.

"Ianto are you alright? Could you slow down just a little bit?"

Ianto didn't pay any attention to the now scared and confused Jack Harkness.

"Gwen! Do a background check on Mackenzie Blake McPhee. And hurry up."

"Already done, and you're not gonna like it."

"What do you mean?"

"Mackenzie Blake McPhee, born Mackenzie Blake Jones on august 25th 1983, married Jasper Duncan McPhee on July 20th 2005 who died in a car crash on September 13th 2007, kids Cassidy Skyler McPhee born December 10th 2003, Christopher James McPhee born May 30th 2008. Mackenzie McPhee is the big sister of Dylan and Ethan and the twin sister of Ianto Jones."

Jack looked at Ianto again, only the concerned face was now one of fear. Jack could also see tears in Ianto's eyes and thought it would only be seconds before Ianto would break down. Much to Jack's surprise Ianto kept cool, right until the car stopped outside 19 queen's road, and Ianto practically ran out of the car and ran at the speed of light into the house.

"Mac? Cassie? CJ?"

Cassie came running and crying into her uncle.

"Uncle Ianto! Mam is trying to fight the monster!"

Ianto's face tried to stay calm, but couldn't. He ran into the kitchen only to see his twin sister fighting for her life trying to get the monster out of the house. She looked at Ianto of a second before she started speaking.

"Yani! I need a little help here!"

Ianto didn't think twice before attacking the weevil and it didn't take long for him to be thrown up against the wall. Luckily the stun gun in his hand helped to get the weevil off of him and collapse on the floor. Jack had stood in the room, totally stunted over Ianto and was now giving the weevil an anesthetic. Jack then ran over to Ianto who looked to be in pain.

"You okay?"

"Yeah Jack I'm fine. Mac are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Yani. What about the kids?"

"Don't worry Mrs. McPhee. They are just fine. They are in the living room, with our doctor who is checking on them."

After Jack told her that the kids were okay and safe, she ran over the Ianto and hugged him and started crying.

"Shhhh. It's okay Mac, you're safe now."

Ianto knew that within minutes his twin sister would begin asking questions, and he looked at Jack. Jack knew what Ianto was gonna ask and nodded at his lover.

"Mac. How about you go and see the kids and I'll make us a cup of coffee?"

Mac pulled away from Ianto. She didn't say anything, she just left the room to check on her kids. Jack walked over to Ianto, who was now falling apart and falling to the floor. Jack sat down on the floor with him and pulled his lover into a tight embrace, all Ianto could go was cry. Tears streaming down his face, holding on to the man next to him. They stayed silent for a while, until Gwen came into the kitchen.

"Gwen. You and Owen take the SUV and get that weevil back to the hub and in a cell. I'll be there later. I'm gonna stay here with Ianto and his sister for a while. Ianto is gonna explain what just happened to his sister."

"Okay. Will do. See you later Jack. Ianto, I'm glad your family is gonna be fine."

Gwen started dragging the weevil out to the car and with a little help from Owen, the weevil was on the back seat of the SUV. Back inside Ianto had stopped crying and was making coffee, while Jack was in the living room with Mac and the kids. Ianto had finished making coffee and was entering the living room, when he saw that Jack was gone.

"Where is Jack?"

Mac took the cup of coffee Ianto offered her and said.

"He said he had to make a call, and he went outside. Yani? What's going on? It can't be coincidence that you just showed up today and with your friends."

"I'll tell you everything in a minute, but first I have to talk to Jack, so I'll be right back."

Ianto went outside to find Jack standing with his phone in his hand, putting it in his pocket. Ianto went over and put his arms around Jack's waist. All Jack could do was smile and put his hands on Ianto's.

"Everything okay?"

"It will be, but I'm gonna need your help."

"With what?"

"With holding me, and kissing me, and help me tell my sister what the hell just happened in her house."

Jack turned around still smiling and looked in Ianto's bright blue and now calm eyes.

"Well the holding and kissing might have to wait a bit. At least till after we tell your sister. And maybe you should tell her about us too."

"Yeah, but I think we should tell her about us first, and then talk about what happened. I'm gonna help her get the kids to sleep and then we'll tell her together."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Ianto and Mac came down the stairs and entered the living room where Jack was waiting for their return.

"Okay the kids are asleep and safe once again."

"Good, that means that we can finally talk."

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name, with everything that just went down I forgot to ask."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. It's always nice to meet a member of Ianto's family. And meeting someone as beautiful as you just makes it that much better."

"Jack. Stop hitting on my sister!"

"Oh don't get all jealous Yan."

"I'm not jealous, I just don't like you hitting on members of my family."

"You two sound like a couple. How long have you been together?"

Ianto looked at his sister with his mouth open.

"What? How did…. When did…. Who told…"

"Yani come on! I'm your twin sister, you think I don't know these things, because I do. And I'm happy for you, as long as you're happy then I'm happy."

"But I was just about to tell you. I don't get it. How long have you known?"

"A couple of years. Even when you were with Lisa I had my suspicions. And today when I saw you look at Mr. Harkness I knew I was true."

"Wow."

"What is it Jack?"

"I can't remember the last time I was referred to as Mr. Harkness. That sounds so weird. How about you just call me Jack."

"Sure thing Mr. Hark….. Jack."

"Good. Now I think we have a few things to talk about before it gets too late."

"You know what? I don't wanna know, I just wanna pretend that everything is alright and that nothing happened."

Jack looked at Ianto.

"Well, we could always giv……."

"No way! You are not retconing my sister! And that's final."

"Retconing?"

"It's a pill that makes you forget the creature that you saw today."

"Then I want it! I don't wanna remember that monster."

"But what about the kids? They'll still know."

"Actually."

"Jack you didn't!"

"Well I thought it would be the best thing for them."

"So that's why they were asleep on the couch?"

"Yeah."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"The pill also makes you fall asleep and then when you wake up you won't remember what happened last night."

"And Jack gave the kids one?"

"Yeah, but don't worry those pills are harmless."

"Well where is mine?"

"Are you sure you want one Mac?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay but I think it would be better to take it when you're in bed. That way you won't end up waking up on the floor. So we'll leave so you can go to bed and forget about everything that happened tonight."

"Okay, I have to get up early tomorrow anyways. So I'll see you soon Yani?"

"Yes you will, I'll be there on Sunday for CJ's birthday."

"Okay, and Jack! You're more than welcome to come too."

"Well thank you. I might just do that, the more time I get to spend with Ianto and his family, the happier I'll be."

"I love you Mac, and don't ever forget it!"

"I won't and I love you too Yani."

Jack and Ianto went out the door and started walking back to Ianto's flat, which wasn't too far away. Ianto opened the door to his flat and walked in, Jack followed Ianto into the bedroom after he closed and locked the front door.

"That was quite a night."

Ianto had already gotten into bed. And Jack was snuggling up to him.

"Yeah it was."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah Jack I'm fine. But I could use another hug."

Jack couldn't help but smile, and make a stupid remark yet again.

"So no kissing then?"

Ianto didn't think twice before almost attacking Jack's lips. The kiss went on as long as it could before they needed to come up for air.

"How was that for a kiss?"

"Well I don't know, I might have to try it again before I can be sure on how to describe it."

Ianto started laughing and started kissing Jack again. This time Jack knew exactly how to describe it.

"I only have one thing to say."

"Oh and that is?"

"I'm so looking forward to another kiss like that."


End file.
